


Stolen future

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Cloud didn't take Sephiroth's hand.He embraced it like a precious treasure, never wanting to let it go.*Cloud joins Sephiroth and humanity is doomed.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Stolen future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piccions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccions/gifts).



> My first FFVII story in almost 10 years! I want to take Enri for whom this story was written. Sephiroth/Cloud has always been my favourite FFVII ship and it felt so fantastic to write this story. In this place I want to thank Kori, who not only did a fantastic job of betaining it but also did it at the speed of light :D
> 
>  **One more warning:** This story features safer Sephiroth (his form from Dissidia NT) in a sex scene. I'm not sure if I should tag this fic with 'monsterfucking' since Dissidia safer Sephiroth looks very human-like, but it's better to warn you all ;)

**Stolen future**

There wasn’t much left of Gongaga. At night, the city looked like a ghost town, with its ruined houses and scattered items abandoned by hastily leaving survivors. Neither animals nor monsters were willing to inhabit Gongaga after the mako reactor’s explosion destroyed the village and poisoned its soil. In the moonlight, the path leading towards the reactor was visible a faint, thin green fog-proof of how dangerous to the living beings the village could be.

The trooper, Casian, didn’t understand why their target would come to Gongaga willingly. It didn’t fit his _modus operandi_ ; there were no resources to take from the village nor any people to slaughter. Higher-ups were sure about it and they had made a plan. Ha! As if any of their previous plans had been successful. From what Casian overheard this time higher-ups counted on the target being surprised by their attack, not expecting it to happen in a place he had attachments to.

The gun shook in Casian’s hands, a surge of fury rushed through him. It felt _blasphemous_ to think about that monster having any attachments. It implied it had a heart, _feelings_ , and Casian knew it wasn’t true. No one with feelings would single-handedly murderer almost half of the East Continent population, no one with a heart would broadcast himself _skinning alive_ the last Cetra. Casian gulped, the terrified screaming of that young woman ringing in his ears weeks later.

Did they have any chance to survive this ambush?

In the beginning, Casian thought they – all humans – stood a chance to survive. He wasn’t so sure anymore. Their target looked like a human, but that was all. That raw physical strength, that unparalleled power of casted spells... How could humanity stand against that?

Casian sighed quietly, feeling more and more nervous with every passing second. He and another trooper from his team were hiding behind a door of the house close to the entrance of the village. The plan was to wait for the target to reach the centre of Gongaga before attacking. The attack was going to be led by Casian’s team own little monster: a blond SOLDIER with blue eyes gleaming from mako. Casian hadn’t seen him before but the rumour said he was better than good and that was something they desperately needed.

A sudden shout from the centre of the village, followed by shooting, made Casian jump. He exchanged glances with his partner and they adjusted their gear before leaving their hideout. They ran towards the old major’s house, screams and gunshots getting louder and louder. Casian’s heart was pounding in his chest, yet his hands held his gun steadily. Something went wrong, the target had to arrive on a different path, but they had him when they wanted him.

“Cactuar-two, what is the status? _Cactuar-two_!” Casian yelled into his PHS, but no one responded.

Shit. They couldn’t just run into the middle of a fighting ground without knowing what was going on. Casian had a feeling about what could cause radio silence. He quietly prayed to Gaia he wasn’t right.

They took another turn, more troopers joining them, some of them with bracelets shining with red material of summons. It filled Casian with a little bit of hope. Maybe they had a chance to survive.

Suddenly, one of the troopers yelled and pointed at the sky. Casian looked up and cursed, seeing a cloud of comets coming onto them. The fucker had to summon them to destroy units coming with help.

“Everyone, cover!” A lieutenant that Casian didn’t know yelled.

His body reacted before Casian knew it, ducking down and protecting his head. Everyone screamed when comets started to hit, scrambling to get away from narrow paths, away from the attack. One of the comets exploded right next to Casian. He didn’t have time to scream, to _think_ when his body was slammed by the hitting force through a wall of a nearby building.

Casian landed on his back, panting, his vision blurry. His helmet was broken, he couldn’t move his legs, and he felt how quickly he was losing blood. After so many missions that were the way, he was going to go? Taken out by a ricochet blow?

“Oh, I know you,” said someone above him.

Casian’s whole body turned cold. Even if he was deaf, he would recognise this voice: soft and gentle, completely not suited for someone who had slaughtered millions.

Something snapped on the ground when the man walked closer and Casian just now realized how _quiet_ it was around him. Were everyone dead...? No, that was impossible! They had SOLDIERs with them, every unit had one, they couldn’t lose, it wasn’t an option!

Casian’s heart almost jumped out of his chest, when the target kneeled next to him. Gaia, he looked almost too young to cause all this mayhem. Too pretty to soak his hands in blood and with the most captivating eyes Casian had ever seen. Those eyes were looking at Casian’s broken body with a child-like wonder, a complete opposite to what this man was capable of.

Not wanting to look at him, Casian’s gaze went away and he almost groaned when he saw the severed head of the blond SOLDIER laying close to him.

“We trained together, I think... I remember that.” Strong, smelling of blood fingers grabbed Casian’s chin, turning his head up. He was looking straight into the eyes of the monster, praying for his death to arrive soon. After what this beast had done to that Cetra, Casian didn’t want to know what could happen to him. “You will be dead in a few minutes.” It didn’t sound like a threat but a simple state of facts.

Casian tried to tell him to fuck off, but it came out as a rattle. His throat hurt, blood poured down his chin. Gaia, if he only could move his hand to reach for the gun...

“Cloud? Already finished?” Another voice Casian never wanted to hear in person, spoke behind him.

Immediately, Cloud let go of him. The weird wonder he looked at Casian with was replaced by a stone-cold expression.

“Of course. It was a decoy, as we expected.”

 _A decoy?_ , Casian thought, his mind slowly fading out. _They were a decoy?_

“Marvellous, my pretty.” Sephiroth’s shape moved closer, but Casian could barely see him. Everything was fading to black too quickly, he felt tentative licks of the live stream trying to take his body away. “We can follow the plan. But first...”

Casian closed his eyes, waiting for the blog when he heard Sephiroth grabbing Masamune. The Planet spared him feeling its edge though, taking him away before it reached him.

_A few months earlier_

Cloud ran down the street, away from Shinra’s troopers. That florist slowed him down, he shouldn’t have talked with her so long. He scoffed at himself, the back of his head hurting. For a second he entertained the thought of going after troopers instead of running from them, giving them a taste of his sword, leaving a street running with blood, dark uniforms torn to shreds, a ribbon falling...

He shook his head and the thoughts disappeared. Cloud didn’t have time to think about them as he spotted another Shinra’s patrol. He had to focus on surviving and getting into Sector 7. Later he’d wonder why he seriously thought about mercilessly slaughtering a bunch of troopers. He wasn’t _that_ bloodthirsty.

When jumping on the train, Cloud felt as if someone called him. That voice was close, almost as if that person stood behind him. There was no one there when he turned, save for the shapes of soldiers left on the street, rapidly becoming smaller and smaller.

Weird.

* * *

Cloud couldn’t make out any words that Tifa was rapidly speaking in a tense, pleading voice, kneeling next to a man who appeared to be Sephiroth a second ago. He wasn’t looking at Cloud anymore and it annoyed him. He _needed_ that man to look at him, he wanted to see his eyes and check if they’re green or red. They should be red, they needed to be red, so _important_ because the world needed it, it needed redder, more scarlet, more _heat_.

“Can I ask you to do the same?” Tifa asked, looking up at Cloud – her eyes were wrong, too soft, too dark – and waiting for his answer, holding on to the sick man.

“Sure,” Cloud sighed, barely registering what he said.

His head was swimming and he could swear he smelt burning wood. The memory of Sephiroth talking about the dying planet while his village burned around them, hit Cloud so hard he almost doubled over.

Was he getting crazy?

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Cloud kept thinking. About Sephiroth. Marco. About why it felt strangely _right_ to want to take Sephiroth’s hand.

Tifa looked at him as if he was a monster after he almost killed Johnny.

Cloud didn’t tell her how close to the truth she could be.

* * *

That night, Cloud could feel Marco through the wall of his room. Not in a sense of hearing him walking or talking; no, Cloud _felt_ him as if there was a connection between them. His body shivered like in a fever, a soft voice – male or female, he didn’t know – whispered into ears, memories of a burning village alive in his head.

He should tell someone about it, about those _thoughts_ he was having, the ones which didn’t feel like his own. He even took a few steps towards the door, wanting to go to Tifa before he was knocked down, his legs refusing to carry him. Cloud wanted to scream, but no sound escaped his throat. His body was so heavy he couldn’t move. He was powerless, unable to do anything while something screamed in his mind, making him feel guilty for trying to get help.

Cloud was panting, clawing weakly at the floor and leaving deep, bloody marks.

And then suddenly everything stopped. His mind became quiet again and he couldn’t _feel_ Marco anymore.

What felt like a hand gently stroked his nape, freezing Cloud to the bone.

“Sleep well... my _puppet_.”

He was awoken sometime later by gentle knocking of Jessie, briefly wondering how bad his nightmare had to be to fall from the bed. The green tint of mako in his eyes seemed to be brighter than usual when Cloud checked himself in the mirror.

He didn’t pay it any mind.

* * *

Sephiroth’s words – _I’m your everything_ – were floating in Cloud’s head when he woke up. Feeling disoriented, he looked around himself, noticing he was inside a tall room. A young woman was leaning above him, looking at him with concern.

“Maybe you’re not okay...” she said, worried.

Anger swelled up in Cloud’s chest. The urge to bare his teeth at this woman was unexpected. She had to notice it because she backed away a little, concern on her face replaced with fear.

“What’s going on...?” she asked. Somehow, it sounded as if she wasn’t asking Cloud that.

Cloud took a deep breath, realizing his sword hand was tightened into a fist. It was weirdly difficult to unclench it. And why, _why_ was he still hearing low undertones of Sephiroth’s voice in his ears? He had scared that poor girl off because of how much the memory of Sephiroth threw him off.

Was that memory, though?

A cold shiver crawled over Cloud’s skin. Of course, it had to be a memory or just a fantasy made up by his tired brain because what else could explain it?

There was no explanation though for the weird _hunger_ Cloud felt every time he looked at Aerith while they ran away from the Turk.

* * *

Cloud’s steps became heavier and heavier the closer he got to Aerith’s house. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the earth itself tried to slow him down – it was that difficult to move. Even Aerith noticed something wasn’t right as she kept throwing little, worried glances at Cloud – her eyes were green, but it was a _wrong_ shade of green, without a lining of silver, like grass in a frosty morning - when she thought he wasn’t looking. He noticed them anyway, his SOLDIER training making him aware of when people looked at him.

Aerith’s mother greeted them quite warmly and somehow Cloud was pulled into doing favours for citizens of Sector Five. People there seemed to have an easier life than those in Sector Seven, yet Cloud knew it wasn’t true. No matter which slums it was, people there lived like rats, using scraps fallen from the Plate to survive. They were left for themselves, at the mercy of monsters while the Shinra sucked off the Planet dry from all its goods. It wasn’t _right_ , that disproportion in Midgar’s citizens' living conditions and Cloud didn’t kid himself it would ever change.

 _It could change. The planet is dying and it needs help... Cloud_.

Cloud froze suddenly, blood leaving his face, almost causing Aerith to fall when she bumped into him.

“Warn a girl next time,” Aerith complained, straightening her dress.

“... Sorry,” Cloud mumbled, his heart beating too quickly because of what he had just thought about it.

That inner voice of his sounded like Sephiroth and it scared him to the core.

It scared him, even more, to admit that there was some truth in Sephiroth’s words.

But for better or worse Cloud preferred Barret’s way of helping the Planet. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Sephiroth wouldn’t stop at destroying the Shinra Company.

Later, Cloud would look at weeping citizens of Sector Seven and he’d wonder how he could ever think that that kind of survival, when you could get killed by people in power and no one would get punished when you were forced to eat food with mould on it because there was nothing else, day after day, week after week, without any chance things would change, was better than death.

* * *

The Wall Market filled Cloud with disgust he had never felt before. In other sectors, people were living on scraps and here Don Cornello’s mansion was plated with gold. It would be enough to buy food for _everyone_ in the city. Cloud’s hands itched to grab a sword, just force his way into the mansion. Who could have stopped him? Those _humans_ , so weak compared to him? He would kill them all without breaking a sweat or just let Se—

“We’ll be back later!” Aerith grabbed Cloud by his wrist, pulling him away from the mansion.

Just like that all of the murderous thoughts disappeared. He gulped, murmuring to Aerith ‘ _I’m fine_ ’ and trying very hard to pretend how he didn’t, for a second, wished for Sephiroth to appear.

It was madness.

* * *

“You failed again.” Sephiroth stalked towards him like a predator before pouncing its prey.

Sephiroth sounded disappointed, almost sad, and Cloud wanted to sob. Apart of him wanted to fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness, promise to do better next time, to be better, just _please, please, please, stay, don’t leave me alone, I’m not a failure, I—_

Then Sephiroth touched his shoulder and his breath was knocked out of Cloud. For one terrible second his body swelled with _happiness_ , he could feel Sephiroth so closely, so intimately as if they were one.

“You will get stronger. Isn’t it what you want?” Sephiroth purred, taking away his hand and breaking their contact.

No, it wasn’t what he wanted, Cloud thought, telling Tifa he was okay.

Not anymore.

Somehow, it didn’t scare him as much as it should have.

* * *

Chaos.

Pure and utter chaos reigned over what was left in the aftermath of the fallen plate. Cloud looked around survivors, counting them quickly. Not everyone was lucky to escape. Those who did look like dead anyway, mourning the loss of their life in Sector Seven, how their status in the city had fallen even worse, how they didn’t have _anything_.

Cloud could have helped them through. A few swings of the Buster Sword and they would all go back to the Planet. No more crying. No more sadness. Only happiness and peace while they would be – _he_ would be – reunited with...

Cloud blinked, his thoughts coming to a sharp stop. Who would be waiting for him in the green abyss of the Lifestream?

“Cloud, c’mon, we gotta look for Wedge!” Barret’s booming voice echoed behind him.

Cloud nodded, throwing one last glance at the group of survivors, not realizing how green his eyes had become.

* * *

The rescue of Aerith was their priority. Cloud found it annoying how much they had to go through that stupid Shinra’s museum. In truth he was annoyed from the moment he stepped into Shinra's building. Something from the top floors was _calling_ for him and all Cloud wanted was to rush there. It almost _hurt_ to walk at this slow pace, sharing space with people working for Shinra. They had to know how harmful Shinra was, right? Just like Barett had said, they chose that kind of life. Would every person in their place choose the same? Would they all be so motivated by greed?

Maybe the Planet really would be better without them.

The holographic presentation was entertaining at least even if Cloud felt like hissing in annoyance when seeing Ancients. He had this same reaction when Elmyra had called Aerith that. He couldn’t explain why; he had only heard that term once, spoken by—

Suddenly, they were on a street in the middle of chaos. Did Cloud saw the man in a dark cloak – Marco? – and his heart beat faster. All those screaming people were meaningless, whatever was happening was meaningless. The only thing that matter was someone like him being so close. Everything in Cloud longed to touch him, to wrap his arms around that weak body and hug it tight.

Become one, just like he had earlier with Sephiroth.

What a terrifying, marvellous feeling that had been!

Cloud took his breath, making a short, surprised sound. He knew who stood behind him without turning back. He would always recognise this _pull_ , that smell of polished leather and burnt blood.

“Sephiroth...” he whispered with dry lips.

“Oh, Cloud.” Sephiroth’s lips brushed over Cloud’s ear as he spoke. Cloud wanted to turn around to look at him but he couldn’t as if he was held in place by an invisible entity. He didn’t feel scared though, not at all. “It is not our time yet.” That seductive was sending shivers down Cloud’s spine. Sephiroth wrapped his arm around Cloud’s waist, pulling him gently back until his back was pressed against Sephiroth’s chest, and Cloud moaned quietly in bliss. “You have to fight her first before anything else can happen. And after that, my dearest puppet, there will be time for a proper—“

“Reunion,” Cloud whispered.

He blinked, realising he was on his four in the holographic room. Next to him Barret and Tifa were slowly pulling themselves up.

“What d’ya say?” Barret grumbled, massaging his temples. “That shit was weird.”

“...Yeah.” Cloud agreed, standing up too. For a moment he felt like he missed something like there should be someone else with him too. That feeling passed quickly though. “Weird.”

Tifa looked at him like she wanted to ask something but at the last moment decided not to. Cloud was grateful to her for that. He had as much idea of what was happening to him as she probably did.

* * *

Aerith was observing him with a puzzling look of curiosity. Cloud tried to keep away from her. Every time she came too close, he wanted to snarl at her to leave him alone. He couldn’t throw out from his head a weird picture of her falling forward, blood tainting her white blouse, looking like petals of flowers she loved so much.

She was... an obstacle for a reason Cloud couldn’t explain.

He held himself together though until they found her. Jenova. The sight of her stole his breath away. Suddenly, everything else became meaningless. He had to come closer to her, to touch her, greet her properly as he would his mother. Cloud’s eyes widened in realization, a smile spread on his lips? But wasn’t she, so beautifully alien and powerful, his mother too?

“Mo—” Abruptly, Cloud’s mind felt like breaking. He bent in half, his head flooded with memories he hadn’t had before.

He saw younger Tifa sobbing over a dead body before picking up a long sword. And then he saw Sephiroth touching Jenova, telling her how they should reclaim the Planet together. That filled Cloud with awe; Sephiroth, his _everything_ , having a conversation with their mother. Could it be anything more beautiful than that?

The pain was making thinking hurt, but Cloud realized Sephiroth did stand in front of Jenova.

“Is that... really... you...?” he panted, walking closer. His right arm hurt like hell. He heard yelling behind himself, but Cloud didn’t pay it any mind. He couldn’t stop looking at Sephiroth. “You’re alive..?”

A corner of Sephiroth’s lips pulled up in a small smile.

“Don’t fight with me, Cloud. Embrace me.”

Cloud sobbed, pain and terror mixing in him together. A small part of him knew he should attack Sephiroth, but a much bigger part of him wanted to be closer to him, to touch him and never let go.

“I… I don’t want to fight…” Speaking was hurting him too. Every word he spoke, every step he took, all of it caused him pain. Cloud didn’t mind it though. Not when it was for Sephiroth, for their _reunion_.

Sephiroth smiled widely, pleased by Cloud’s words. He stepped closer and grabbed Cloud by his chin, pulling his head up. His touch made a whole choir of people screaming at them from every direction – yells of the Planet. Cloud only sighed in pleasure, his mind slowly pulling itself together from all those chaotic memories.

“Soon, my dearest, you’ll be given a choice and then--”

More shouting from behind them. Barret started to shoot and Sephiroth jumped away at the same moment as Cloud was yanked back by Tifa. He snarled at her, punching her straight in the stomach to make her let him go. Her scream of pain died on her lips and she looked at him with terror and confusion like she was surprised by his actions.

Cloud was surprised by his actions too. In a moment of clarity, he wanted to apologise when he noticed how Sephiroth pulled out Masamune and swung it down, breaking the bridge. Immediately they started to fall, unable to go back to save part of the bridge in time. Cloud could only watch helplessly as Sephiroth turned away from them, obviously not interested in them anymore. It made tears gather in his eyes.

He landed on his back with a lot of noise. For a few moments, Cloud couldn’t move, think, _breathe_ , not with the big gap in his chest where his heart should be. Sephiroth had been so close...! Tears fell down Cloud’s cheeks and curled up into a ball, hitting the stone below him with his whole strength, frustrated and sad. If Sephiroth had only a few more seconds then maybe... maybe...

“C-cloud?”

He started, not realising he wasn’t alone. Cloud sat up slowly, fuddled after the fall, and looked behind himself. Tifa was laying a few meters away from him, breathing hard. A steel beam was protruding through her stomach; blood was gushing from her wound and her mouth. She looked at Cloud with relief.

“Help... me...”

Cloud reached for his bag to retrieve a phoenix down before pausing. Anger awakened in him. If Tifa didn’t interrupt him, he would be now with his mother, with _Sephiroth_. How dare she ask for help after taking Cloud’s happiness away from him? His hands curled up into fists. Stupid, noisy woman. Why had he even tolerated her for so long...? He didn’t need her. He didn’t need _anyone_ but Sephiroth. Because, in the end, wasn’t it true what Sephiroth said? The Planet _was_ his birthright and people were using it, sucking up its sources like they had any right to do so. Even Tifa wasn’t blameless, living a privileged childhood from the money the mako reactor brought to their little village.

No-one on this planet had a right to say they didn’t use it. Everyone did, one way or another, all of them used mako energy in some way.

“Cloud...?” Tears gathered in Tifa’s eyes, her breath was becoming shallow. “Cloud, please...”

“No.” Cloud stood up and looked around himself for his sword.

He felt someone incoming and he retrieved it just in time to attack a Whisper which appeared next to Tifa. She jumped in surprise when a sword flew next to her, but Cloud ignored him. Something was telling him, in a voice resembling Sephiroth’s beautiful tenor, that it was important to not let any Whisper get closer to Tifa, not until her body dissolved into the Lifestream.

Cloud fought them off, baring his teeth at any which flew too close to him. It didn’t take long for Tifa to breathe her last breath, sobbing quietly. It didn’t invoke any feeling in Cloud other than a deeply seated amusement. She had thought she could keep him separated from Sephiroth and look at her now, dying just from a small fall. Pathetic.

Humans were so pathetic.

Whispers yelled at him, attacking him furiously while Tifa’s body was claimed by the Lifestream. Something rippled in the air when that happened, Whispers wailed in pain before disappearing. Cloud leant against his sword, breathing hard. It was difficult to fight them off, but how could he be able to help Sephiroth if he couldn’t do something so simple?

Cloud heard the rest of the party calling for him and Tifa. For the last time, he looked at the place where she died, her blood not yet dried off, smiling with content.

Then he made a sad face and went to sell the rest a story of how he had arrived just in time to see Tifa dissolving into mako.

* * *

The Cetra didn’t believe him. Cloud could see it in her eyes, in the way she acted around him, not wanting to be left alone with him for too long. Cloud wanted to laugh at her behaviour, tease her about acting irrationally like a mere _human_. It wasn’t her time to join others in the Lifestream, not yet. The whispers of his mother told him to wait, that the Cetra could be useful. And if not then he would take care of her, pay her back for how she had treated Cloud like a thing in the Sector Five, bossing him around, for how her race had treated his _mother_.

Jenova wasn’t in the containment anymore but Cloud expected that. He felt her and Sephiroth calling to him. He felt as if he was being pulled on strings, walking straight to them through Hojo’s laboratory and Shinra’s gleaming corridors, every step taking him closer and closer to them. His heart sung in happiness; it was difficult to pretend around others that he was cautious while he wanted to cry from joy.

The Reunion was close.

* * *

The Shinra’s president was dead when they arrived at his office. He was stuck to a wall like a fly with clipped wings, his expression froze in fear. In front of him was Sephiroth... no. Cloud’s eyes narrowed. That person wasn’t Sephiroth but it did feel like him. Like Marco did. He was holding Mother’s corpse, pulling it to his chest gently in a parody of a hug.

“What the fuck did you do?” Barret yelled, aiming his cannon gun at not-Sephiroth. “Move and I’ll shoot you!”

“Guys, we need to go.” Aerith sounded like she was panicking. She did her best to not look at Jenova, obviously disturbed by the sight in front of her. “We have to go right now!”

“Why?” Cloud asked.

He turned his back to not-Sephiroth, knowing full well he wasn’t going to get attacked. He raised his sword, pointing it at Aerith. It caused Barret and Nanaki to swear at him. Aerith though only saddened, realization washing over her face.

“What aren’t you telling us?” Cloud ignored the screaming of Barret and Nanaki. They weren’t important. He would have killed them while going here if only fighting Whispers wasn’t such a bother. “You’re hiding something from us.”

“Cloud, d’ya hear yourself? You’re behaving like an ass,” Barret grunted, looking between Cloud and not-Sephiroth as if not sure at which of them he should be pointing his fun. “Aerith is—”

“A liar.”

Barret cursed, immediately switching the target to Sephiroth standing in the door. Nanaki brushed his back and showed off his teeth, growling. Aerith hands shook on her staff. Cloud though... Cloud felt like he could breathe again.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud greeted him. Everything in him was dancing from happiness but something told him to pretend to be Sephiroth’s enemy for a little longer, fool those mortals and then laugh at their misery. “What do you mean?”

“How the fuck there are two of you?” Barret yelled, waving his gun at Sephiroth.

It made Cloud angry.

He moved as soon as Barret’s words left his lips. His sword made a pretty arch in the air and cleanly cut through the tendons in Barret’s neck. Barret didn’t even have time to change his expression. One second he was alive and the next his beheaded corpse laid on the floor, oozing blood.

Aerith screamed but before she could attack him, Cloud quickly knocked her out – at the same time as Sephiroth swiftly cut through Nanaki jumping at Cloud. It felt good, so _good_ when Sephiroth helped him. Cloud’s body tingled from happiness and through this connection he had with his mother and others he could feel how pleased Sephiroth was too.

In no time they were surrounded by Whispers who latched onto corpses of Barret and Nanaki. They aimed at Cloud too, but when Sephiroth came closer to him they flew away.

“Why is she a liar?” Cloud asked again as if events of past minutes didn’t happen. Blood was dripping from his sword.

“She knows all of this had happened once, Cloud.” Sephiroth raised his hand and gently traced Cloud’s cheek. Just like before he felt how his connection with Sephiroth strengthened. Looking into those green, cat-like eyes Cloud felt like he would give Sephiroth the whole world only if he asked for it. “She and the Planet will try to stop you, but you can’t let them.”

The Planet would try to stop him?

“How—”

“Ssssh, we don’t have much time. Whispers are almost done.” Sephiroth brushed his thumb against Cloud’s lips, silencing him instantly. He smiled, the look in his eyes becoming satisfied. “You truly are remarkable. No wonder you always pull me to yourself... What could I be without you, Cloud?”

Cloud’s head swirled from Sephiroth’s praises. He grabbed onto Sephiroth’s arm to support himself when his knees wobbled from those words.

“I have a task for you, Cloud. Mother needs to return to the Lifestream to help us seize control over the Planet. Her body is against it and I need you to fight it. Can you do it for me?” Sephiroth leaned closer, his face hovering just above Cloud’s. If only Cloud took a step closer they would—“And then we will take care of making sure the future can be changed.”

It sounded wonderful. Every single word dripping from Sephiroth’s lips was like a nectar Cloud could drink until the end of the world.

Cloud nodded, drunk on the proximity of Sephiroth and his touch. Sephiroth bent over him more, his lips brushing against Cloud’s as he spoke:

“Don’t disappoint me this time, my dearest.”

Then Sephiroth pushed him back, straight under the feet of his Mother’s corpse which was turning bigger and more powerful. Cloud gripped Buster Sword tighter, preparing himself for the battle.

* * *

Cloud didn’t disappoint.

It pained him to fight his Mother but he understood it was needed, just as Sephiroth said. As soon as he landed the deceiving blow on her, he was surrounded by Whispers again. Cloud screamed in pain when the Planet’s yells assaulted him, bringing him down to his knees. It hurt so much! The Planet was fighting against letting Jenova come to the Lifestream, horrified by how she would taint it.

“Bravo, Cloud. I knew you would do it.” Sephiroth clapped.

Cloud turned to look at him, his thoughts swirling quickly in his head. For a second he wondered what he had just done before he was taken by an overwhelming feeling of happiness. Sephiroth was proud of him. He didn’t disappoint.

Abruptly, the air around them started to crack like a mirror. Beams of light shone through the cracks, more Whispers surrounded the two of them. Cloud felt so much _power_ coming through that light it made him wobble. Was he going to fight again...?

Sephiroth stopped by his side, putting his hand on Cloud’s shoulder. Immediately, the pain in Cloud’s head went away and he felt stronger, more confident. Whatever he was going to fight next, he wasn’t to lose against, having Sephiroth at his side.

“Shall we, Cloud?” Sephiroth summoned Masamune and quickly cut out a hole for them to walk through.

Cloud nodded. Through the screaming of Whispers, he thought he heard the Cetra sobbing but that wasn’t enough to make him pause. Sephiroth needed him, Sephiroth wanted to alongside him and it was all that mattered to Cloud.

* * *

The fight with the Time was long, harsh, and brutal. Cloud was embarrassed how many times Sephiroth had to save him at the last moment. Although Sephiroth didn’t seem to be mad at him. He only smiled at Cloud every time Cloud landed a stronger than before attack, like a pleased parent. In turn, it made Cloud want to please him more, to show Sephiroth he was worthy of his attention.

Cloud summoned Bahamut to finish the battle for him. He observed with morbid curiosity how the dragon fought whatever Whispers turned into in the air while the world around him was collapsing. He thought he should be scared but Sephiroth stood right behind him, his hands-on Cloud’s shoulders keeping him grounded.

Safe.

“Don’t be afraid Cloud,” Sephiroth whispered, feathers brushing against Cloud’s side. “Just close your eyes. Everything will disappear... but not us.”

Obediently, Cloud closed his eyes. Around him, the world was turning to ashes. He heard more screaming of the Planet, but it was somewhat dimmed by Sephiroth’s presence. It was good to be held like this, the hunger in Cloud somewhat sated for now. He didn’t budge when he felt a surge of energy surrounding him, not even when the ground disappeared from under his feet and he was falling, alone.

He still could feel Sephiroth close and that was enough.

* * *

Cloud felt as if he was falling for ages before a ground materialised under him. He barely had time to turn around and land on his bent legs instead of crashing on the stone head first. Before he had time to turn to look around himself, Cloud’s head started to hurt. It was different than before; normally he would be flooded with memories, but now there was nothing, only white noise and black-white static picture like in a broken TV. He grabbed his head, groaning in pain. What was going on...?

“Careful now.” Sephiroth touched Cloud’s wrist and the pain disappeared just like ashes in the wind.

Cloud looked at him, blinking owlishly. Sephiroth was staring at him with fondness with a touch of amusement. He looked otherworldly in the dark space they were both in, with a planet pulsing with lights behind him. Those beautiful cat-like eyes were trained on Cloud; Sephiroth seemed to catalogue his every reaction.

“That which lies ahead... does not yet exist.”

Puzzled by this warning, Cloud stood up. Sephiroth rubbed his thumb over Cloud’s wrist and Cloud swore he felt it even through two layers of leather. He _could_ feel Sephiroth with his whole being in this weird, quiet place: a creature of terrible power and terrifying beauty, calling for Cloud on a cellular level.

Sephiroth turned away, gazing at the Planet behind him.

“Our world will become a part of it... one day. But I... will not end. Nor will I have you end.” Cloud didn’t expect such a harsh note of possessiveness in Sephiroth’s voice. “We are connected, Cloud. You and I. I would search through the universe for you, Cloud, and only for you.”

Cloud didn’t know what to say about that. For the first time since seeing Jenova, he started to feel more like himself, his thoughts not clouded so much by Sephiroth’s presence. Was it because of this place? Here, in this strange nothingness, he remembered what he had done to Tifa. To Barret. He and he alone, not prompted to it by Mother or Sephiroth. A week ago he would be terrified of what he had done but now... after getting closer to Sephiroth... after his realisation how badly humans were hurting the Planet...

Now, Cloud could do all those things again.

“What... what is this place?” he asked. Were they in space?

Sephiroth turned to him slowly, observing Cloud for a long moment. His handsome face, almost too beautiful to be real, betrayed nothing of his thoughts.

“The end of creation. From this point onwards the future is empty. It does not exist.” Sephiroth reached with his hand towards Cloud. “We are both strong, we can define the future together. Let’s write our history, Cloud. For you, for me, for the glory of our Mother.”

Cloud looked at Sephiroth’s hand then at the planet in front of him. He knew it was Gaia, somehow. And he with Sephiroth could do on it as they pleased? Choose a destiny for millions of people? Would they save it as Sephiroth said the first time Cloud talked with him in Midgar?

There was only one solution to help the Planet, to help her to get rid of what was hurting her. Sephiroth wasn’t calling for Cloud anymore, letting him decided without all that power and warmth embracing him.

It felt so cold and lonely.

Cloud looked back at Sephiroth, that deadly beauty, a person his whole being yearned for and without thinking anymore he shook Sephiroth’s hand.

“Let’s do it,” he whispered, enjoying how strong Sephiroth’s hand felt in his own. “Let’s give you back your birthright.”

Sephiroth seemed taken aback by Cloud’s words. He laughed, not in a mocking way though. It was honest to Gaia a happy sound. He let go of Cloud’s hand only to wrap his arm around Cloud’s waist and pull him closer. Feeling weirdly giddy out of sudden, Cloud let him do it, putting his own hands-on Sephiroth’s chest.

“You are truly a marvel, my dearest.” Sephiroth’s voice was a low purr.

When he bent his head, his hair fell over his shoulders; it felt like it separated them both from the rest of the world. Cloud could feel their connection again too, he knew how pleased Sephiroth was with him, how deeply satisfied he was. Cloud’s body reacted to it on his own, a pull of arousal blooming in his abdomen. Sephiroth smiled down at him, tracing Cloud’s parted lips with his finger.

“Let us celebrate, my pretty puppet, the first day of our reign.”

Cloud nodded, knowing exactly what Sephiroth meant without even saying a single word. He dropped on his knees obediently, raising his hands to pull the zipper of Sephiroth’s pants down. Sephiroth slid his hand into Cloud’s hair, gripping it tight but not painfully, and making Cloud moan at the contact. Through their connection, he felt how _satisfied_ Sephiroth seemed to be. It filled him with pride; Mother’s chose one was pleased with him.

He was going to make Sephiroth even happier from now on.

* * *

They started with Midgar.

It seemed fit to raze it into the ground in the first place. Shinra pulled against them their biggest guns. Sephiroth showed Cloud how to fight them, how to rain destruction on their enemies. He was so powerful Cloud sometimes only watched him in awe, his body trembling from the need to reach and touch, to fall onto his knees again and praise Sephiroth, his master, his god, his _everything_.

Mother helped them too through the Lifestream, causing all of Midgar’s reactors to explode. The rain of steel and fire enveloped the city. People’s screams were like music to Cloud’s ears. They made Sephiroth and Mother happy, so in turn, he was happy too. Fighting alongside Sephiroth felt even better than before too. Cloud was more in tune with himself, with what Sephiroth was doing as if sometimes it was someone else controlling his body. Every fibre of his being was attuned to Sephiroth.

As it should be.

It took them a few hours to work through the city. Not for the first time Cloud appreciated the wide range of mastered fire material. It was beautifully catching everyone who tried to run away from them, killing groups of people in a matter of seconds. The whole Midgar burnt bright, so bright and so warm, filled with screams like—

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Sephiroth landed next to Cloud, dark feathers of his wing brushing against Cloud’s body. He looked at the orphanage on fire.

“Quite.” Cloud adjusted the Buster Sword on his shoulder, feeling suddenly uneasy. “Did I... did I see something like this before?”

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Shinra destroyed your village, don’t you remember?”

Did he? Cloud strained his mind but he couldn’t remember anything other than fire. Lots and lots of fire.

“Do not worry about it, Cloud. You know I would not lie to you.” Sephiroth kissed Cloud then forcefully, his hands grabbing Cloud by his hips and grinding them against Sephiroth’s thigh.

Cloud shook his head when Sephiroth released his lips. Aroused by it, Cloud wanted them to finish with the Midgar quickly so Sephiroth could let him touch him again.

“I know. You’re the only one I need,” Cloud whispered, nuzzling his face with content against Sephiroth’s chest.

He completely missed the look of utter wickedness on Sephiroth’s face.

* * *

After Midgar got destroyed there was an alarm in the whole Eastern Continent. People from nearby villages flew away in panic, not even caring about their belongings.

Cloud tracked them down, using techniques he had learnt as a child to hunt for a game in the forest around Nibelheim. Sephiroth seemed to be impressed; he certainly was able to show Cloud just how much he appreciated his efforts. Cloud didn’t mind it. His body, his mind, his soul... everything about him belonged to Sephiroth.

“We have to go to the Forgotten City next. The Cetra may try to stop us from there.” Sephiroth explained once they decided to take a break after killing survivors of one of the groups from Midgar’s slums.

“I should have dealt with her earlier.” Cloud grimaced. He had had so many opportunities to kill her!

Sephiroth chuckled, shaking his head. His silver hair glistened in the sunlight, mesmerizing Cloud.

“I am afraid her importance was too great at that time. Whispers would not let you come close to her.” Sephiroth stroke Cloud’s nape, making him shiver. Sephiroth sat over a fallen log and Cloud on the ground, at his feet. It felt right to do it like that. “You can do the honours and deal with her if you want to.” Was it Cloud’s imagination or was there glee in Sephiroth’s voice?

Cloud looked at the dissolving corpse of a newborn. People in Midgar were so rotten it was taking ages for the Lifestream to take them back. Greedy, weak, rotten humans, plaguing Sephiroth’s planet like rats. And Cetra would try to stop the two of them to protect such pathetic species?

Sephiroth’s thumb stroking Cloud’s throat stopped moving.

“I can tell you to have an idea. Speak up, Cloud.”

“We could make her an example,” Cloud explained, cuddling against Sephiroth’s thigh. “Show everyone what will happen if they fight back.”

Above him, Sephiroth chuckled before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Cloud’s head.

“You never stop to amaze me, Cloud.”

* * *

After they had dealt with the last Cetra – with a lot of screaming and begging, and so much blood Cloud couldn’t think he’d ever wash it off his hands – Sephiroth took Cloud to sit with him on a roof of a house in the shape of a seashell. Sephiroth _sat_ ; Cloud was curled up next to him, his head laying on Sephiroth’s thigh. He was surrounded by the strong smell of leather and musk, and in moments like those he felt even stronger that he had made the right choice.

It was _right_ to be with Sephiroth like this. Cloud didn’t need anything else but him.

In a quiet, velvet voice Sephiroth explained to Cloud the story of his mother. How she had been a god of Gaia before Cetras enslaved her. How they had tried to kill her only to realise they couldn’t match her power. How they had imprisoned her in the ice, in the deepest part of the Northern Crater until she was found centuries later. Sephiroth spoke too, a little, of how they managed to change destiny when Cloud had killed the last Cetra.

Cloud hummed absentmindedly. Sephiroth’s voice was like a balm for his soul, Cloud could listen to him without end. It was difficult to focus on Sephiroth’s words though when they were so together. Cloud always longed for more, _needing_ to be as close with Sephiroth as possible.

And Sephiroth knew it so well. He knew Cloud so well, inside and outside. He always knew when Cloud needed him and he indulged Cloud as much as it was possible. Even now, when there was still so much to do, Sephiroth pushed Cloud onto his back and went down on him, choosing to give Cloud closeness and pleasure he needed more than air.

Cloud came with a long, strained moan, spilling himself onto Sephiroth’s hands. Around him, ghosts of Cetras were crying in the Lifestream, but all Cloud could register was only Sephiroth.

* * *

It was surprising how many SOLDIERs were still around. Fighting them was funnier than slaying Shinra troops or Turks. Thanks for Sephiroth’s training and the mako Mother provided they were no match for Cloud anymore but at least they didn’t die so fast.

Cloud sometimes thought he remembered some of them but he was never sure. Those days he was only sure about Sephiroth, his words and his touch. It wasn’t as if Cloud needed anything more. He suspected he should have been more concerned about how he seemed to remember less and less of his pre-Sephiroth past, yet Cloud was too happy with Sephiroth to be bothered about anything else.

Reunited with his god, he didn’t need anything else.

* * *

Humans stopped attacking them so often once they reached Northern Crater to retrieve a black material to help them bring the ultimate demise for humans on the Planet. It’d make it possible to use the Planet as a weasel to sail through the universe, looking for another world they could inhabit.

“It doesn’t look dangerous,” Cloud mused, watching how Sephiroth equipped it.

“Some people say you do not look dangerous too, my pretty.” Sephiroth pointed at the sky. “After I use it we will have a week more to clean the Planet as much we can. And after that...” Sephiroth dragged his gaze over Cloud’s body, making Cloud feel hot. “I will show you something that I have never shown to anyone else. You are the only one worth it.”

* * *

With every passing day, the Meteor was getting bigger in the sky. Soon Cloud could see it freely even during a day and not only in the night while he laid wrapped around Sephiroth. That view brought him joy because it brought Sephiroth joy. Sephiroth smiled every time he looked up at it and Cloud found himself copying that behaviour, like a puppet Sephiroth, was so fond of calling him.

Cloud didn’t mind it. He was happy scouting the Western Continent looking for humans. He killed them all mindlessly, almost without paying them any attention. They weren’t _worthy_ of his attention. Such a weak species who couldn’t even protect himself...

Their last massive attack was impressive though. Even Sephiroth didn’t look bored, avoiding getting hit by cannons and destroying big, mechanical robots set to kill them. Cloud, of course, fought right at Sephiroth’s side, stopping the strongest attack from reaching Sephiroth – often literally with his body. Ammunition and pieces of metal hurt pierced his skin, making him stagger and grunt in pain. However, they didn’t reach Sephiroth and that was all that mattered.

Despite the heavy arms used against the two of them, people inside the fort didn’t seem to have much to protect themselves. Without thinking much about it Cloud summoned Bahamut, letting the dragon feast on anyone who managed to escape. He moved through corridors quickly, just like Sephiroth had taught him, killing humans before they even noticed he was there. He was much faster than an average person could see, stronger, _deadlier_. Sephiroth wanted to make him into a living weapon, a perfect warrior like himself, and Cloud went with it willingly. Right now he was taking the fruits of his hard training.

When he slit the throat of the last person in the fort, Mother in the Lifestream humming happily under his feet. Done. His job was done. They destroyed the last big resistance group. Humanity wasn’t able to stop them nor could they stop the Meteor.

Cloud left the fort in a fog of green caused by the Lifestream. He and Sephiroth had separated earlier and now Cloud had to go back to him. It wasn’t difficult to realise when Sephiroth was, not with this connection between them which pulled Cloud to him like a voiceless call.

He climbed up the canyon’s wall quickly. The higher he got, the more Cloud could swear he felt the heat of Meteor. It burned bright on the sky like a second sun: a promise to fulfil Mother and Sephiroth’s wishes.

Beautiful.

Sephiroth sat on the top of the canyon, his long hair waving slightly in the wind. He looked relaxed as if they hadn’t just annihilated thousands of soldiers, looking up at the sky and smiling widely. Cloud felt his excitement. He wanted to crawl next to him to rest and wait for the Meteor to bring them to the Promised Land.

“We won, Cloud.” Sephiroth raised his hand and Cloud took it, letting Sephiroth pull him closer until Cloud was sitting in Sephiroth’s laps, their chest against each other. “I promised to show you something, remember?”

“I do.” Unable to stop himself, too drunk on their victory, Cloud pulled Sephiroth into a kiss. Usually, he waited for Sephiroth to make the first move, not sure if he was allowed to make it himself.

This time he felt the need for it building up in him. Cloud slid his hands into Sephiroth’s silky hair, moaning into their kiss and grinding his hips down. Sephiroth didn’t stop him, answering the kiss with passion. He coaxed Cloud’s lips open and slid his tongue inside, entwining it with Cloud’s. His hands caressed Cloud’s back before grabbing his ass and pushing it even harder against the quickly hardening bulge in Sephiroth’s pants. Cloud mewled at that, wishing with all his being they were naked already, that he could welcome Sephiroth in his body.

“You are too much for me, my puppet,” Sephiroth whispered, sliding his lips lower, over Cloud’s chin and his throat. “Soon, I will reign over this planet with you at my side... Let me show you my true form, free of the shackles of this world.”

Curious, Cloud pulled back. What kind of a true form? Without saying anything else, Sephiroth gently pushed Cloud from his laps and stood up, leaving Cloud alone in the dirt. Sephiroth’s wing pulled out, spreading behind him. The air started to tremble with so much power it was difficult to breathe.

“Look at me, my own. Do not take your gaze away.”

Before Cloud had a chance to nod, Sephiroth started to change. His eyes and hair turned completely white, his wing split into two: the higher one turned purple and blue, the lower one dark green. Sephiroth’s clothes disappeared. Instead, a suit of armour grew on the right side of his torso and arm, his nails turned into claws. Both Sephiroth’s legs got covered by brown tattoos. A substance in the shape of sea waves appeared around Sephiroth’s torso and two additional wings sprouted down from it, each on Sephiroth’s side. In the end, huge metallic spheres appeared behind him, entwining with each other.

Cloud shivered, his eyes widening. That Sephiroth floated in front of him, oozing so much power it stole the air from Cloud’s lungs. He stared at Sephiroth, his god, in awe, too stunned to do anything. This true form was beautiful and powerful like a judgment day personified.

Sephiroth landed next to Cloud, sand gritted under his feet. Only now Cloud realized Sephiroth held Masamune behind himself. It was changed too, its blade wider closer to the handle, decorated with a white wing motif.

“Let me show you how I cherish _you_ the most.” Even Sephiroth’s voice sounded differently, crackling with power. “Let us unite together at the end of this world.”

Cloud didn’t protest when an invisible force pushed him back, making him lay flat on his back. His clothes disappear, leaving him spread out naked. Cloud spread his legs and reached with his hands up, looking pleadingly at his god. Sephiroth felt different now, his strength was resonating within Cloud and Cloud needed to touch him to know he was there, that it was still his Sephiroth, his _everything_.

“Please...” Cloud moaned, thrusting his hips into the air, his cock hardening rapidly under those alien, white eyes.

He watched with fascination how the metal plate at Sephiroth’s crotch pulled back, showing off his dripping erection. It looked longer and fatter than usual, and Cloud’s insides tightened at the thought of having it in him.

Sephiroth fell on Cloud in a blur of wings. Cloud arched his back in pleasure. Sephiroth’s clawed hand traced Cloud's chest, his fingers threatening to break the skin any second, but Cloud wasn’t afraid. He’d gladly let Sephiroth spill his guts open if it was what Sephiroth needed him to do.

“Cloud, my dearest. I would never hurt you this much. Do you not remember? I cannot live without you.”

It took Cloud a second to realize Sephiroth didn’t speak aloud but inside his head. His arousal spiked up at the thought of how connected they had become, how close Sephiroth was to him right now. Without thinking he wrapped his legs around Sephiroth’s waist, feathers ruffling his calves, wordlessly begging for more.

He received it.

With the world distorting around them due to the proximity of the Meteor and Sephiroth’s unstoppable power, Cloud was stretched open on Sephiroth’s long, thick fingers like a sacrifice for pagan gods. He couldn’t stop moaning; he was drooling all over himself, unable to close his mouth, all those sensations too much for him. He felt Sephiroth around and inside himself – and not only in the physical sense. Sephiroth was inside his mind, wrapped tightly around the core of Cloud’s _being_. It was almost too much to Cloud and he sobbed, scared for the first time in a long while.

“You will not break, my pretty.” Sephiroth’s voice washed over him, calming him down in an instant. His legs were pulled to the sides and Sephiroth pressed his cockhead against Cloud’s opening, teasing him with shallow thrusts, not enough to breach inside. “Tell me you want it, Cloud. _Beg_ for me.”

“P-please... Please, Sephiroth, I need it...” Cloud pleaded, gripping Sephiroth’s arms with so much strength he’d break them if Sephiroth was a mere human. “I... need you...”

Cloud’s eyes turned up and his mouth opened in a silent scream when Sephiroth suddenly pushed inside him. It felt _big_ , bigger than before, stretching Cloud’s ass and rearranging his guts. Cloud mewled, droller dripped down from his mouth. All his thoughts were focused on Sephiroth, of how he could feel how Sephiroth was enjoying himself in his tight ass. Cloud looked down at his body and saw how his stomach bulged. He tightened around Sephiroth, overtaken by pleasure when he realized that bulge was Sephiroth’s erection. It was so huge it was tenting out in Cloud’s stomach.

Sephiroth noticed it too and, with a laugh, he started to move. His too-perfect face was full of ecstasy while he was fucking into Cloud, sparring him on his dick over and over again. Against all that power Cloud could only wail, holding onto Sephiroth for his dear life and letting himself be fucked like a ragdoll, his dick bouncing with every Sephiroth’s thrust.

“This is your place... it should have always been your place...” Sephiroth panted, curling his wing around Cloud.

In the next moment Cloud was turned around, half-laying on the ground and half on those soft feathers. Without pulling out from him, Sephiroth raised Cloud’s hips and started to thrust into him even harder, pressing the whole time against Cloud’s prostate and making him scream. He was going _hard_ on Cloud, his balls slapping loudly against Cloud’s ass. The force of his thrusts was so strong Cloud’s arms gave up under him. His chest was pressed down, his hands weakly gripping Sephiroth’s feathers, letting Sephiroth do him as he pleased.

Yes, it was exactly as Sephiroth said. It _was_ Cloud’s place, under him, letting Sephiroth take as much pleasure from Cloud’s body as he wanted. And in turn, he made Cloud feel pleasure too, overcoming all of Cloud’s senses while Cloud begged under him for more, trying to spread his legs wider and pushing his ass against Sephiroth, even if taking all that dick was making him exhausted beyond words.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Sephiroth chanted, his thrusts picking up more.

He was fucking Cloud as if Cloud was a hole made for his pleasure. Cloud felt Sephiroth’s incoming orgasm in his head, Sephiroth’s powers pulsated around him, forcing him over the edge. Cloud came, screaming his throat raw, his orgasm rolling through him and turning his bones to water. Sephiroth was still pressing against Cloud’s prostate though, sending him into oversensitivity.

“Pwesee...” Cloud moaned, his tongue rolling heavily in his mouth. “C-come inside...”

Cloud felt Sephiroth throbbing inside him and inside his mind. He only fucked into Cloud a few more times before coming deep inside him, filling Cloud up with so much cum he tasted it in his stomach. Cloud arched under Sephiroth, panting harshly as he felt Sephiroth’s orgasm, his satisfaction. It overlapped with Cloud’s own; the pleasure coming from his body and Sephiroth made Cloud sob. It was too much, he couldn’t take it—

“Sssh, my pretty.” Sephiroth stroked Cloud’s back in a soothing caress. He pulled a little from Cloud’s mind before Cloud would lose himself in the bliss. “You were so good to me.”

Cloud nodded weakly. The ground was falling around him in waves, air was becoming too hot to breathe while the Meteor was getting closer and closer. Yet, Sephiroth didn’t seem to be in rush – not with his still hard cock inside of Cloud – and so Cloud relaxed under him, his sore body slowly healing himself.

He turned his head to gaze at Sephiroth. The man – the god – was looking at the Meteor before turning his white gaze to Cloud. With a truly wicked smile, he thrust gently into him, prompting Cloud to moan tiredly. It was too early for him to go again, his body was too tired. Sephiroth must have realised it too because he put Cloud’s hips down and just wrapped himself over Cloud’s back. He pressed a kiss against Cloud’s cheek, that demonic-looking hand entwined his fingers with Cloud’s.

“You can rest now, Cloud, and wake up in our new world.” Sephiroth was back in his mind, but Cloud didn’t mind. His whole being belonged to Sephiroth after all.

Obediently, he closed his eyes, lulled to dream by Sephiroth’s presence.

Even if he wouldn’t wake up, falling asleep like this – in Sephiroth’s arms, reunited, after he fulfilled his duties – was enough for Cloud.

* * *

The Meteor shined like a bright star above him. Below him, Sephiroth felt Lifestream screaming in terror, unable to do anything. Satisfied, he rolled his hips against Cloud’s ass, entertaining the thought of taking him again, while he was sleeping.

But no, Sephiroth would leave celebrations for after everything would be finished. His little puppet deserved it by helping him so much; a simple push here and there, a grain of doubt about human’s presence on the Planet and Cloud so readily fell into his own hands. They had defied Fate and wrote their history: the Cetra hadn’t managed to summon Holy, Cloud’s merry band of misfits hadn’t stopped him, Gaia’s WEAPONs hadn’t raised from their sleep.

“I won,” Sephiroth whispered into Cloud’s hair. If only it wasn’t below him, Sephiroth would laugh in delight like a child he had never had a chance to be. “I won, Cloud.”

Under him, Cloud didn’t even stir when the Meteor hit the earth.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this far then please, leave a comment :) And if you want to talk, you can find me on my twitter @firebyfire.


End file.
